1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a cleaning device and, more particularly, to a portable vehicle rim cleaning device.
2. Prior Art
As is well-known in the art, many devices and tools exist for assisting in the cleaning of car rims, mag-wheels, and the like. Arising from the inherent problems and inadequacies associated with a common sponge or washcloth, these devices have been developed to solve a variety of particular problems associated with the cleaning of these objects that have complex and intricate shapes.
More specifically, cleaning devices such as brush cleaning devices for single specialized purposes are known in the art. However, in order to have the benefit of a multiplicity of these specialized cleaning devices, one must purchase each of these specialized devices at significant combined cost. Further, upon purchasing all of these specialized devices, significant storage area must be dedicated to storing all of the specialized devices. Still further, maintaining each of the devices and toting the devices around during cleaning chores poses further challenges to the use of these individual devices.
Accordingly, a need remains for a rotatable wheel rim cleaning device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a wheel rim cleaning device that is easy to use, results in time and effort savings, is small and compact in size, portable, and effectively cleans rims in an easy manner. Such a device eliminates the need to polish and clean a vehicle's wheel rims manually, while also retaining the option to attach alternate cleaning tools to the device.